The Sliver Phoenix
by mie.gjerstrup
Summary: Sliver Black was the lost sister to Sirius and Regulus Black but she was not the only one who was lost. James Potter and Arthur Weasley lost sisters come home


"Who's my brother? !" Hermione Granger said, looking at Minerva McGonagall and Andromeda Tonks alternately, hoping one of them would say it was a joke, or a very nasty joke. "Hermione dear it's not a joke, we just figured it out," Minerva said while looking furiously at Albus Dumbledore (who obviously wasn't in his portrait), Minerva couldn't understand how no one had noticed. that Hermione was so close to Harry Potter when they went to school together. It should take a war on Hogwarts ground and Harry Potter's death before Minerva and Andromeda saw Hermione Granger be the missing Mae Potter twin sister of James Potter. When they found out, they asked Albus Dumbledore so many questions that he left his portrait. Minerva only remembers that her and Andromeda sought out a viewer who might tell how the war would have ended if Hermione had been in the 70s, the viewer had told them that the war would have ended long before Harry Potter was born. But now they had a bigger problem than that Albus had betrayed the Potter family by kidnapping James Potter's beloved twin sister, but that Ronald Weasley was the person who had killed Harry Potter after the Order of Phoenix had lost the war and battle. "But how can no one tell me I was a Potter?" Hermione muttered heartbreakingly, Minerva and Andromeda looking sadly at each other. Andromeda sighed heavily, holding out her hand to grab Hermione's hand, but before she grabbed her, Hermione got up "YOU. You took me away from my family, from my brother. YOU ARE THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE BACK. THIS IS EVERYTHING ALSO YOUR DEBT ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE "Hermione screamed and looked up murderously at the painting by Albus Dumbledore. Minerva and Andromeda were so frightened that they both jumped out of their chairs and turned toward Albus, seeing for the first time in their lives that he did not seem sad to have kidnapped Hermione, he seemed proud that he had removed her from her original timeline. "Tell me miss. Granger you would have really felt comfortable in the 70s, if you had grown up there with James and all those you have met now, you would have felt happy without Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley. Or Merlin ban it Draco Malfoy. Yes I know you have had a friendship with him, but did you know that he is also one of the children I had kidnapped and sent to the future. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy thought Draco was their son, but he was / is Lucius's little brother. "Mocked Dumbledore, and for a brief moment Minerva and Andromeda became quite frightened of him. "First, it's Mae Potter and second, who else have you sent for?" Whispered Hermione Granger, looking like someone close to burning the entire office and castle. "You probably don't know her, but her name was Carol Neil. She was apparently close to Severus Snape and Lily Evans, fortunately I got her away from the two before she could warn them against me "he said viciously and disappeared from his portrait as a flame of fire flew past Hermione's right side. And burned the painting up. 3 people were so shocked when they saw the flames that they turned slowly and looked in the door where a cloak-clothed woman was standing.

They couldn't see her face as her hood was pulled so far down her face, but what they could see off her face was her blood red lips. "Ungrateful, manipulative old goat." The woman muttered anxiously as she made a swing with her hand to quell the flames. "Uhm, sorry Miss, but who are you?" Andromeda asked uncertainly, looking at the young woman who had an attitude she had only seen in her own family or with the distinguished mugglers she saw on the street. "It doesn't matter who I am or was. I am also one of the children he had kidnapped, but where Mae Potter and Dracon Malfoy grew up in families that loved them, I grew up with violence and murder in everyday life. "Said the woman, taking off the hood, she was a beautiful woman, with long thick dark brown hair and moss green eyes. A small feminine nose. Her cheekbones were reminiscent of the thoroughbred blood, her jaw line was very feminine. Her lip could only be described as being made to kiss with. Mae let her gaze look down at her, what she could see of her body under her robe was a fairly large bosom with a nice cavalry, what the other three women could see then she had a nice hourglass body, she was a little on the thin side , but otherwise she was beautiful in her own unique way. "Will you be kind and not look at me like, I'm a nymph or something else" said the woman as her hair changed to golden brown, not only her hair changed color but also her eyes changed to a silver gray color. "Wait you're a metamorph magus, but I thought my daughter and grandson were the only ones who could," said Andromeda shocked, looking at Minerva and Mae and being able to see that they were in shock, their eyes had widened, but Mae looked very sad she knew her from somewhere. "You're the woman who didn't give me to Richard and Hanna Granger," she asked, looking at the woman. The young woman smiled gently and looked at Mae with loving eyes, while her hair changed again, from the top it was black and the further down it changed to ice blue and her eyes changed to amber. She also got a few freckles over her nose. "Yes I am actually shocked that you can remember it. I was also the one who left Dracon with Narcissa and Lucius when their only son died in cradle death, "she said. "Can I ask why you call Draco Malfoy for Dracon?" Minerva asked, looking interested at the woman. "Because it's his name Dracon Nicholas Septimus Malfoy, he's the only one in his family who has two middle names. I also know what your whole name is Mae. "She said, looking at Mae who looked shocked. Minerva and Andromeda couldn't help but laugh when they saw her facial expression. Mae was so embarrassed that she looked down and was sure her hair was hiding her Weasle Red face. "Hermione are you in here," said a young woman's voice, "if she doesn't think you don't think there would be more silence than the giggle we just heard," said a young arrogant man's voice. In that the door to the office opened. On the other side of the door stood a young woman with long red hair, hazel eyes and freckles over her nose. She had a small scar that went diagonally across her nose, her petite body was that of a young woman who had been practicing sports, but ended up in a war. The young man, on the other hand, was tall slim muscular.

He had an attitude like one only saw in the whole blood families who brought up their children to be the best. "Sir. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley what can we help you with? "Minerva asked, looking over. "Uhm I should actually talk to Hermione" Ginny Weasley mumbled as she looked at the woman with the colored hair. Ginny thinks she seemed familiar but couldn't think of where she had seen her before. "You're Carol Neil aren't you?" Said Draco, looking at the woman. She didn't answer, the only thing she did was give Draco a secret smile, "Carol Neil was a childhood friend of Lily and Severus. On the other hand, she was not a witch, she had been a perfectly normal muggler. Unfortunately, she died in a car accident with her entire family, I had asked her dying grandmother if it was okay for me to use her name. The reason I used her name was because

my real name is more familiar and Annie knows me well. "said the woman and the four others turned and looked at Andromeda who whispered only one name.

"Silver Black…"

"How ... We thought you were dead, you had been declared dead by the minister," Andromeda cried, hugging her as if she feared she would disappear again.

"Just wait a minute, Silver as in Silver Cassiopeia Walburga Black, Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus Black SISTER!" Said the Draco shocked, looking at the young woman whose eyes changed from amber to the black family's storm silver-gray eye color. the five people could see that she was a Black, "yes yes it is Silver, but I didn't know you were a metamorphmagus" said Andromeda, Silver grinning and shaking her head. "Of course, my mother didn't say anything, as long as I can remember I was a bigger disappointment than Siri. Walburga Black had hoped she had a son right after Sirius, but I was born instead. Did you know she was trying to kill me when I was a newborn but Dad stopped her, Uncle Cygnus would rather not like me though I am not mistaken. "Said Silver as if it was nothing.


End file.
